être Black
by S.mixt
Summary: Nous sommes dans l’immense regret de vous informer du décès de madame Black, Walburga, votre mère… Mon regret à moi, mère, c'est d'un jour avoir été ton fils...


**Nous y voilà : mon premier OS ;) **

**Depuis le temps que je voulais en poster un, moi aussi XD**

**Le mieux à faire, c'est de lire non ?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Nous sommes dans l'immense regret de vous informer du décès de madame Black, Walburga, votre mère…_

Je vois tous ces regards compatissants autour de moi. Il semblerait qu'ils aient lu par-dessus mon épaule. J'aurais préféré qu'ils me laissent seul, je n'aime pas voir leurs airs désolés.

Je dépose la lettre sur son enveloppe noire tout juste décachetée. Ma main ne tremble pas, je vais bien, oui, étrangement bien.

Qu'attendent-ils tous ? Que je tombe les masques ? Que je me mette à pleurer ? Que je geigne tout en leur racontant comme cette nouvelle m'attriste, comme j'aimerais la voir une dernière fois ?

Je n'ose pas les regarder, cependant ce n'est pas pour la raison qu'ils imaginent.

Pourquoi ai-je cette impression qu'ils seraient plus heureux s'ils me voyaient au bord du gouffre ? Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils me parlent de toi, tu est morte maintenant alors qu'ils me laissent t'oublier en paix.

Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil à la table qui me tourne le dos. Régulus pleure. Je retiens mon sourire ironique qui ne demande qu'à s'échapper de mes lèvres. Toi qui lui avait toujours dit qu'un Black ne pleure pas… Il est littéralement effondré. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme lui ?

Même James, qui me connait mieux que quiconque, a l'air d'attendre quelque chose de ma part. C'est… frustrant ! Je décide de quitter la salle. Loin d'eux. Le couloir est calme et serein, je me sens pareil…

J'en ai assez ! N'ai-je pas suffisamment répéter que je n'avais plus de mère ? Que je n'étais plus un Black ? Que cette famille n'était plus la mienne ? Tu m'as banni, non ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous tous !

Tu sais que maintenant ma famille, c'est James, juste James.

Je ne t'ai pas oublié, mère. À mon grand malheur, je rajouterais même. Pourtant toutes ces années détestées, je les garde en mémoire. Qui sait ? ça pourra me servir un jour. Mon éducation est là pour me rappeler la marche à ne surtout pas suivre, parce que je ne veut pas être comme toi, te ressembler. Je me refuse à être un Black.

Tu te rappelles de nous, mère ? Tu sais, quand j'étais terrorisé le soir et que tu criais que je n'étais qu'une mauviette. Ou encore quand tu me frappais jusqu'à ce que je pleure pour que tu puisses te délecter du spectacle. Ou même lorsque tu me noyais la tête dans l'évier chaque fois que je refusais de manger un de tes ''merveilleux'' petits plats après que tu nous ais asservis à tous un interminable discours sur l'importance de la pureté du sang, l'infériorité des hybrides et des moldus.

Ces pensées me font joyeusement rire, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant, je sais que tout est fini, et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier. J'aime demain car il m'éloignera encore plus de la période où tu fus ma mère.

C'est sans doute horrible de penser cela mais je me sens tellement mieux maintenant que tu es morte.

C'est impossible qu'un fils se réjouisse de la mort de sa mère, alors explique moi ! Explique-moi pourquoi je me sans si bien, si soulagé tandis que mon frère pleure dans la salle à côté et que tous prépare tes funérailles. Je devrais ressentir autre chose que cette joie, que ce bonheur infini. Pourquoi ton décès est-il devenu le plus beau jour de ma vie, malgré moi ? Je suis sensé être triste, mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'ai plus peur de le dire, maintenant : t'avoir eu pour mère est mon plus grand regret.

Je suis orphelin et pourtant j'ai l'impression que le monde tourne plus rond.

Toi-même tu ne voulais plus de moi dans TA famille, non ? Tu m'as de toi-même banni alors je sais que je ne te blesserais pas, c'est ça qui me déçoit même un peu au fond de moi…

Je m'assieds sur le sol. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il convient de faire à cet instant précis.

Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de retourner dans cette ambiance de deuil que je ne partage certainement pas. Le savais-tu seulement, en fait ? Que je ne ressentirais rien lorsque tu partirais ? Ma curiosité tardive est-elle mal placée ? Pourtant combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas crier à la figure que tu pouvais bien crever devant moi la bouche ouverte ?

Je laisse échapper un sourire qui se transforme rapidement en un rire incontrôlable. Tu me haïssais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, ce n'est pas vraiment une question, je l'affirme. Et là non plus, ça ne me blesse pas. Pourtant, je sais que n'importe qui d'autre, James, Remus ou Peter, me tournerait le dos, je suis certain que cela me détruirais, alors pourquoi mère ? Pourquoi ton manque d'amour me fait-il rire comme à une bonne blague ?

Je ne dois pas avoir de cœur, mère. D'une certaine façon, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais depuis si longtemps ? Ne trouvais tu pas les sentiments dénués d'intérêt ? Ne voulais-tu pas faire de moi un _Black_ ?

Ce nom m'arrache la gorge. J'ai toujours détesté porter ce nom, sûrement autant que toi, tu aimais le porter. C'était ton bien le plus précieux, c'était un honneur, un honneur sur lequel j'ai craché de trop nombreuses fois, tu ne me l'as que trop fait comprendre, mère… Alors je t'ai haï encore, et mon âme est devenue aussi noire que mon nom, grâce à toi, mère.

Et au final, tu auras réussi, tu le vois bien. Je le nierai toujours mère, mais tu as gagné. Depuis le début, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu m'as fait comme tu m'avais toujours désiré : un _Black_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors ? Un avis ? Alors on déplace la souris et… reviews ! ;)**


End file.
